Longing
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Red has been gone for seven years. Green longs for him. Gold, Lyra and Silver seem perfectly happy to help him cope. RedxGreen Original/Nameless/Masarashipping , Slight!PreciousMetalShipping GoldxSilver Rated T for language.


-Longing-

Green sighed and picked up his Eevee, stroking her singed fur gently the brown fluffy Pokémon chirped, tired she burrowed into his jacket. She had battled well today, it had been intense, the Typhlosion had defeated her with a flame wheel and she had tried to counter it with a skull bash, but to no avail. He looked across the arena to see the challenger grin and return his Typhlosion which had roared its victory, its back flames burning hotter and brighter than before. Sniffing haughtily Green stalked off to his backroom, Eevee giving a small peep every step, her tail tickling his chin. Depositing his exhausted Eevee into her basket Green slumped into his desk chair. The kid, what was his name, Gold? Yeah Gold poked his head in.

"Do I get my badge?"

"No. What the hell do you think? Here."

Green tossed the Earth Badge to the Johto trainer and Gold picked it up admiring it. Green swivelled in his chair listless, staring up at the ceiling. Gold blinked and watched him carefully, latching his pokeball with the Typhlosion onto his belt securely.

"You need to get laid."

Came the blunt comment, Gold was still observing him. Flushing Green sat up furiously. What? Since when did this little prick of a fourteen year old know ANYTHING about that stuff? Gold smirked.

"Yeah, you do need to get laid."

Green glowered at the golden eyed boy and jerked his head at the beanbag on the floor next Eevee's basket. Gold sat down and Green stared at him for a while. This was going to take a long time. Gold looked like the persistent type and wasn't going to leave any time soon. Green rubbed his hands together.

"What do you know?"

"You miss him."

Gold grinned looking pointedly behind Green and Green turned to see the framed photo of him and Red with Eevee and Pikachu, it had been taken 3 years ago before Red had disappeared up Mt. Silver. Red had always been sullen and stoic but here he seemed to be smiling gently as if amused by something. Gold had crossed his arms and was looking smug.

"So what if I do?"

"Chill out man. I miss my rival all the time."

Green deadpanned.

"And that is?"

"Ah, he's got long red hair, a mean look on his face and he's got silver eyes and he has a Feraligatr. His name is Silver. He's ALWAYS running away from me! I mean come on! I just want to give him a consolation hug!"

Green looked out of the window and then back at Gold who smiled brightly, hands on his knees. Eevee twitched in her slumber. Green looked out of the window, it was too bright and Green had to admit whilst his battle with Gold was fun, it wasn't very long lasting, the high that came after... Green reached down under his desk to the mini fridge he kept, he didn't like to do this but desperate times called for desperate measures. Yanking out a large tub of Nutella he dug about for a spoon. Fuck his life. He sniffled. Gold was looking alarmed now. Green found his spoon and unscrewed the cap. Eevee perked her head up as she smelt the Nutella; Green stabbed his spoon into the half eaten jar moodily.

"Ugh, he's such a JERK!"

Gold stared his amber eyes wide and unblinking, wow, talk about PMS just ten minutes ago the gym leader was fired up and cocky as hell. This young man sitting in a swivel chair, sobbing over another guy like some heartbroken school girl was… well Gold didn't know what to make of it. Green flailed a little bit and drew his knees up to his chest, kicking his shoes off as he did so.

"He… I can't believe him, he tells me I'm his BEST friend and then goes and leaves me for a mountain instead! I hate him and his stupid face and his stupid, stupid cute smile, his stupid hat and his perfect hair and his stupid perfect hands and his…"

"Feet?"

Gold supplied, Green nodded, scooping out another hefty portion of Nutella on his spoon, he was glad Gold somewhat understood his pain. Red was a stupid butthead who didn't love him anymore and thus Green was determined to binge eat away his sorrows over Nutella. Gold took off his hat and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Yo, ever tried calling the guy?"

Green shook his head.

"No. He lives on the summit of Mt. Silver, of course I can't. There's no damn signal let alone him answering his pokegear."

Gold pondered over this as he watched the brunette gym leader continue to maul his Nutella jar. He was then struck by sudden genius. Well Gold liked to call it genius. Silver just called it stupidity.

"HEY!"

"… What?"

"He lives on a mountain top right?"

"Yes…?"

Green gave Gold a weird look and then pouted as he looked into his jar to see so little left. Gold was so excited by his new idea he jittered a bit on the beanbag, causing Eevee to flick her tail out at him grumpily.

"So… So because he's so close to the sky and therefore all those satellites… He should have AMAZING signal right? Right?"

Green tossed aside the empty jar and looked at Gold properly, a little bit on the short side with traces of baby fat, long dark fringe in his face and equally messy dark hair, Gold was quite handsome. Too bad whilst he was good looking he was also ridiculously stupid.

"…You… Are a moron."

Gold looked hurt.

"Hey! Oh come on, it was brilliant! It was an AMAZING idea! Just try it! You know you want to!"

Green rolled his eyes. Gold smirked knowingly at him. Green glowered at him, disliking the Johto trainer as he snatched up his pokegear. Punching in Red's number it rang a few times before the out of range tone came on. Shutting it off Green set the technology down and crossed his arms and looked at Gold expectantly.

"Now what?"

Gold looked at him blankly.

"What what?"

"… What next genius?"

Gold thought about it for a while. He lit up as a new idea came to him. Green wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Gold flipped open his own pokegear and sent a quick text. Snapping it shut Gold grinned easily.

"Help is on the way, but in the meantime how about writing insulting poetry? You can read it to him when you next see him."

* * *

-Skip-

* * *

As much as he had tried Green couldn't write hate poetry (he loved Red too much). Gold had even tried helping him but it had ended up nought seeing as the Johto trainer's extensive vocabulary rarely went beyond- asshole and douche bag. Gold sighed as they stood outside, watching Typhlosion burn the small pile of failed poetry. Green crouched down and stared up at the large looming presence of Mt. Silver. He cursed.

"OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD~ SWEEETTIEEEEEEEEEEE PIEEEE~"

Gold blanched and Green looked up just in time to see a brunette girl wearing jean overalls collide with the raven haired trainer, a redhead with long hair and a scowl traipsed at his own pace behind her. Picking himself up Gold adjusted his hat looking winded.

"Oh hey Lyra… You got here fast…"

"Yup, took Silver's Murkrow, look here Gold~ I found Silver for you and now you two can go off and have wonderful little black and red-haired babies!"

Green cringed, was this chick for real? The fat Marill at her feet bounced up and down happily as if in agreement. Silver came up his cheeks pink stood next to Green, looking awkward. Gold brightened up tenfold and bounded up to Silver.

"Hey there Silver, how you doing? Wait let me rephrase that. Who are you _doing_ later?"

Gold grinned saucily and waggled his eyebrows. Silver flushed gently and shoved the other male away, looking away with a kind of determination that reminded Green with a jolt how he reacted whenever Red happened to be around. Silver crossed his arms and met Gold's gaze.

"Not you."

Silver muttered. Gold smirked roguishly.

"That really burns me. So, you free tonight babe? I know how to please a guy."

"If you know how to a please a guy. Leave me alone."

"Oh you are too harsh Silvy-baby! If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

Silver went slightly pink and shot eye daggers at the cheeky raven haired trainer.

"If I saw YOU naked, Gold, I'd die laughing."

Lyra put in bluntly, waving Gold away from the redhead who looked relieved. Standing up Green looked down at the three young trainers. Gold smiled an arm casually thrown about Silver's waist; Silver looked immensely uncomfortable with this arrangement and was trying to his face which was the same shade as his dark flame red hair under his high jacket collar. Lyra stepped forwards.

"You're hot."

She stated in a matter of fact voice. Green spluttered, emerald eyes wide and took a step back as she took another one forwards and peered up at him. She giggled.

"You are experiencing heartbreak! Never to fear Auntie Lyra's here and she will set you right!"

Green didn't believe her and it showed. In mock anger with her hands on her hips Lyra waved a hand at Gold and Silver where Gold was trying to coax Silver from hiding under his jacket collar like a Squirtle, Gold then planted a quick kiss on his cheek, which drew the redhead from hiding as he hissed venomous profanity at the golden eyed trainer before taking a swipe which Gold only just dodged.

"See those two? I brought them together out of the pure goodness of my heart! So who's the lucky man?"

Green shrugged.

"His name's Red and he lives on top of that mountain."

Green waved a hand half heartedly at the snowy mountain, Lyra beamed at him.

"The Champion Red? The living legend Red?"

Lyra stared at the mountain in awe, gaping at its vast monstrosity. Marill had stopped jumping up and down and was also looking at where her trainer was, also seemingly awed. Silver was now sitting some way away from Gold, in a sulk; Gold was attempting to woo him back, a sheepish smile across his face. Green then decided this was a good time to go take a shower as Gold said:

"Oh Silverrrr, you have lovely legs, what time do they open?"

* * *

-Skip-

* * *

Green didn't know how it had happened but all three of the Johto challengers were currently in his house, in his living room and making nuisances of themselves. He sighed loudly as he watched Gold inspect his television before declaring it was outdated, Silver was sitting demurely on the sofa, quite happily doing nothing. Whilst Lyra was whirling about observing each and every photograph with him and Red in it. Finally when calm was restored, mainly due to Green threatening to call out his Rhydon, he retreated to his own corner of the living room to glare sulkily at the nearest photo of a surprised and baffled Red who was looking down at the tiny Pikachu in his lap. Lyra sat opposite him. Arceus, she was annoying, her fat Marill was sleeping now and it was drooling all over his carpet.

"So, you miss Red?"

"I do not!"

"How much do you miss him?"

"I don't miss him."

"How often do you think about Red?"

"I don't."

"Liar, liar pants on fire~. But you know when they say people fight they really love each other. I think you really love and miss Red."

Green scowled and gave a small 'hmph' he didn't love Red. Nope, he was just concerned for the silent trainers' well being. What if he got eaten by a wild Pokémon?

"Do you miss Red?"

God she was persistent. Green watched Gold sourly as the raven teased Silver with a lock of his own red hair, tickling his rival's nose. Silver pushed him away gently, his lips set in a thin un-amused line his grey silvery eyes however held a small kindle of a very shy type of affection. Green picked up the nearest cushion and buried his face into it.

"Yes."

He muttered, Lyra leant forwards and Green could almost hear her large smile.

"Can't hear you sweetie."

Green shivered slightly. He hated admitting to things. It made Red all that much more of a jerk, a big fat, annoying, stupid jerky king of all jerks! Emerging from behind his cushion Green spat:

"Yes! I miss Red every single day of my entire worldly existence!"

Lyra seemed satisfied with the answer and sat back, her fingers steepled before she stood up and went off to pry Gold from Silver, who was losing the battle in which Gold had managed to steal half Silver's clothes claiming he was trying to give Silver a massive embrace to make up for all the missed consolation hugs he had been denied. Green stopped squeezing the pillow and resorted to pummelling it with the heel of his hands every so often. He needed to get out somewhere. He really had no life… Eevee twitched from her curled up position next to him, whisking her up into his arms Green placed a gentle kiss between her ears.

"You understand what I feel right girl? You miss Red and his stupidly powerful Pikachu. Argh, don't you just hate them! But I miss him! Doesn't he miss us? Seven long years girl…"

Green mumbled miserably in his Pokémon's soft fur. Eevee gave a soft chirrup in agreement. He was being a total girl, and Green knew his poor Eevee wanted nothing more than to hide away from his PMS but he wasn't called the 'Queen' of Viridian city for nothing. It was getting dark outside now and Green stood up flashing the three younger trainers a stern look.

"You may all stay the night. If I get woken up halfway through the night, you'll be sleeping in the forest."

* * *

-Skip-

* * *

Green stared at his reflection. Who. The. Fuck was this? WHOTHEFUCKWASTHIS! It took Green several moments to realise the hideous creature in the mirror was himself. Pulling on a black t-shirt (he refused to admit it was one of Reds' he stole ages ago- what his love ran deep okay?) and staring at his eye-bags Green mentally threw a hissy fit. He wasn't perfect today now because of that! Stupid Red was now making him unable to sleep at night! Eevee had even scratched him because he had accidentally in his restlessness, rolled on her tail. Green ran a brush through his bed hair, not even trying to style it this morning. He didn't have any gym battles scheduled for today anyway, so it wasn't like his fabulousness was going to be at risk because this was one day out of the few where he wasn't perfect.

Eevee was sitting on the sink edge, neatly grooming herself, patting her gently on the head Green mooched his way into his living room to see Gold splayed out over the sofa, he looked totally drained as if he had run a marathon and then with and equally worn out Silver curled up into his side. Green paled. He was burning that couch and burying the ashes.

Lyra was nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head at the two Green decided today he would have his coffee black, extra strong with extra sugar. Knowing Eevee she would want the foam on top.

"HELLOOOOO!"

Arceus. What?

Lyra beamed at him from the kitchen table. Green stared at her; he could almost hear his jaw hitting the floor. Fuck she was so annoying but Green didn't have the heart to kick her out. He was a gentleman, he treated ladies nicely, no matter how infuriating, annoying and whatever the fuck they were.

"I made you comfort breakfast waffles!"

Green stared at the charred mess on the plates. Slowly he turned to his fridge and began pulling out real food items. Lyra rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Rude much?"

Green turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"That is inedible."

"It's the thought that counts right?"

Green shook his head, bemused as he pulled out the eggs, bacon and numerous other items and a half empty tin of Pokémon food. Eevee padded in and hopped onto the table, Green whisked away the burnt waffles before his prize Pokémon could even touch them. Eevee looked at him reproachfully. Lyra laughed.

"See even your Eevee thinks they're good enough to eat! At least she's not rude like you!"

Eevee washed her paw smugly and agreed with the brunette girl with a soft purr. Lyra sat at the table swinging her legs as Green made coffee and fried the eggs.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you? I can tell, was it because of Red?"

Green turned, turning the stove hob off as he slid the eggs onto a separate plate. Then turned sharply as the toast popped up.

"Yes."

Green ran a hand through his hair tired. Lyra snagged a piece of bacon and Green didn't try stopping her. Eevee took this as a sign and snatched a sausage.

"You should call him."

"I tried that. Gold swears he should have better signal up there because he's closer to the sky and therefore the satellites."

"Ah. Gold's stupid."

"Tell me about it."

Green slowly sipped at his coffee, Eevee begging on his feet for the foam.

"Who's stupid?"

Gold walked in with a luxurious stretch. Green wanted to throw all of them out, his house wasn't some love hotel! Gold perked up as he saw breakfast.

"You rule Green. How did you know bacon was my favourite?"

Green sent him a withering look, when did Gold get chummy with him? Lyra turned to Gold surprised.

"Who doesn't like bacon?"

"Uh vegetarians?"

Gold responded, piling his plate high. Silver staggered in, looking pained, his eyes bleary as he slumped at the table. Green set down a mug of coffee in front of the redhead. He looked like he needed it. Green surveyed the scene; this looked like he had kids or something. It was weird. Green mentally smacked himself, he didn't have kids, he was only 22 and they were 14. Plus he couldn't think of having a family if it wasn't with Red.

What?

What.

Eevee climbed up his trouser leg to his elbow and perched on his shoulder as she lapped up the rest of his coffee as Green skipped off into la-la land. Green came back to the present with a jolt, brushing his furry partner off his shoulder; she jumped off with a squeak of disappointment. He sighed. He missed Red and the reason he couldn't visit him up the forsaken mountain was because the last time he went up there, he had been attacked by a livid Moltres he still had the burn scar up his leg- that wound had bled and oozed for a fortnight, every time you went near it the flesh was as if it was burning up, giving off an angry heat. Green wouldn't admit to anyone… But because of that he had an avid fear of massive bird Pokémon, especially angry flaming bird Pokémon- to be fair he had almost lost his life to the angry beast.

Keen on not encountering it again Green had attempted several more times only to return into Viridian unable the brave the cold. In fact no trainer had yet challenged Red; it was angry Moltres or the cold that defeated them long beforehand. With that Green had declared as the final Kanto gym leader that only the top trainers with eight or more badges could go up and challenge Red. Green himself whilst having eight Kanto badges and several few from his travels to other regions and a former league champion, was allergic to cold as well and as much as he wanted to see his old rival again, Green didn't think Red actually wanted to see him, and would prefer a new challenger. The gym leader placed his mug into the sink. Silver had dropped his head on the table with a loud defeated thunk his mug empty- Green refilled it. The doorbell rang. Lyra hopped off her chair.

"I'll get it~"

She grinned and scampered off, her Marill close behind. Green rubbed his forehead. If it was a challenger they could go die in a hole. Gold was helping himself to seconds. There was a shriek and a clatter, Green snorted. It was probably the Furret that delivered the post and had brought a particularly large parcel. The thing was that Furret was clumsy and often dropped things. He however became interested as he heard Lyra say:

"Come in."

Curious Green poked his head round the door and looked into the hallway to have the shock of his life. Green wished he had a jar of Nutella and a spoon. Red casually stood in the doorway, brushing off bits of twig and such from his journey down the mountain. Lyra had a huge smile and set Green a knowing grin before disappearing off, and pushing the Viridian gym leader into the hall, leaving Green to fend for himself as he heard the kitchen doors shut. A surge of anger welled in his gut and Green stepped up.

"Where the fuck have you been for the past SEVEN years?"

Red said nothing, his Pikachu sat on his shoulder quietly. Green noticed how much they had changed, Red was thinner, gaunter, his hair was still the same but looked coarse and wiry instead of soft and fine. His pale skin was paler still and marred with faint scars and all traces of baby fat were gone, stripped from him by the harsh mountain weather. His blood red eyes were the same but he had terrible grey eye-bags that were deepening to purple. Pikachu also thinner no longer had his beautiful glossy fluffy coat, but it was patchy and short and mapped with old battle scars. Green couldn't help but stare.

"Hi."

Red whispered and Green took a step back. He couldn't believe this. The nerve! He heard the kitchen door creak and knew that Lyra and Gold were spying on them.

"You freak! How dare you show your face here after leaving without so much as goodbye? You left me a POST IT NOTE ON MY FUCKING GYM DOOR! A POST IT NOTE IN THE SHAPE OF A BLOODY PIKACHU! NEED ME TO PROVE IT! I STILL HAVE IT!"

"You do?"

Red sounded genuinely surprised. Green stopped mid rant.

"You still have my post it?"

Green nodded mute. Red cocked his head to one side and seemed pleased by this news. Green secretly pleased with how well he was controlling his emotions and how much he just wanted to go hug Red, refrained from doing so. Red pulled off his shoes, they were filthy, worn, the soles peeling and hanging off with several holes. Green could see through the threadbare socks, Red had a couple blisters. Hell Green was surprised the champion wasn't missing a few toes due to frostbite.

"Nice place… I didn't know you were married."

Red muttered, looking at him out of the corner of his red eyes his expression almost accusing. Green confused looked at him.

"I'm not."

"Isn't that girl your daughter?"

Despite himself Green burst out laughing. Red waited patiently.

"Oh her? She no. I'm not married and I don't have kids. She and her two friends one challenged my gym and got the badge… happened to stay the night and DON'T SIT ON THAT SOFA!"

Green cringed as Red sat down on the… defiled sofa in which Gold and Silver had gotten frisky on last night. Red raised an eyebrow and Green turned away hiding the blush that threatened to break out over his face. Red despite his social awkwardness still had that… strange charm about him. Hell even in his half starved and exhausted state Red had this lanky, sharp attractiveness about him. Green horrified buried his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths. Yes he was elated but… Oh dear Arceus!

Actually. No. He wasn't going to run away like he used to. Swallowing Green turned back to Red.

"No I'm not married and I don't have kids. Those three are hobos."

He reiterated. Red nodded slightly.

"Good."

Green didn't know what to make of Red approving of his hermit status. Pikachu was nosing Eevee's basket, and looked up at his master, silently asking where she was. Red shrugged. Eevee pattered out on cue from her little flap door from the kitchen, upon spotting Pikachu her fur fluffed up and she pounced on him, angrily biting the yellow electric mouse's ear and then clawing him. Pikachu allowed her until Green alarmed pulled the spitting brown ball of fur off.

"Eevee!"

"EEVUI!"

She chattered her eyes narrowed as she stared Pikachu down who bowed his head in apology. Softening Eevee wriggled until Green let her go, she bounded up to the exhausted electric type and curled her fluffy tail round them both, licking his wounds. Green shaken by his Eevee's reaction looked up at Red to see the champion staring at him intensely.

"So… Sorry about that. Um…"

"I'm sorry I made you wait Green."

Red interrupted the brunette. Baffled Green sat back on his heels.

"I made you wait so long. I couldn't take you with me."

Green scoffed, it wasn't like he wanted to go with him anyway but why would Red not be able to take him, Green voiced his thoughts and Red took off his hat. Even that which was originally scarlet had faded and was ingrained with days and years of dirt.

"There can only be one champion. You were that champion. I couldn't take you because I was selfish."

"What? Red, you defeated me; I only had a lousy 5 minutes at the throne."

Red shook his head, dark hair moving with the motion slightly.

"No. The real champion is you. I was given the title, but I never accepted the position. You did. But you left before they could call you back; so they gave the title and position back to Lance."

"Then what does that make us?"

Green said eyes wide. Eevee flicked her tail over Pikachu's nose who snuffled quietly.

"You are the ex-Indigo Plateau Champion now Viridian gym leader part of both Kanto and Johto leagues. I am Red."

Green frowned.

"You are also the champion!"

"No. I am Red; I never took the title or the position."

"Your title officially as declared by the Worldwide League Committee is World Champion Red though. The reason as to why you aren't just a 'regional champion' is because Lance was the strongest out of all five at the time and he lost so quickly to you that they declared you as 'World Champion'."

Red who had been looking out the window at a flock of Pidgey for the most of the conversation, snapped back to look at Green, his scarlet eyes blazing.

"Then they are wrong."

Red growled.

"They are wrong. They never picked up on my refusal."

"All I know is they just said, in order to placate the media and your fans they went insane after you left by the way. Is that you left to train and would return sometime in the future as an older more mature trainer to pick up the mantle and responsibilities of the League because what we were only 15 back then weren't we?"

"That is bullshit."

Red's voice was quiet as usual, but more powerful than any type of shout. The exhausted raven haired male continued:

"I refused because I just wanted to be myself. The media that day was overwhelming- two champions defeated in one day. I decided no, this isn't my dream. I don't want to be a Pokémon champion anymore. I want to become a powerful trainer who can be known spoken only by word of mouth. So that I'm secluded, original, I heard your generation calls me 'legend' and few yet so many know my name but cannot challenge me so easily as the champion of the regions. I don't need to be somebody. I am Red, I will stay as such."

Green stood up and walked over to Red and bent over him, looking down into his deep red eyes with his own verdant, he paused for a while before hugging him tightly- it was then that Green realised he loved Red. Tears fell easily like heavy raindrops on a heavy spring afternoon. Green twisted Red's shirt in his hands as he sobbed.

"Don't be stupid! Everyone is somebody! Like Trainer or Breeder or even Waiter! You have one Red!"

"…"

"Not World Champion, it's more than that. It's Master."

Green choked out, Red smiled gently, calmly. He patted Green on the head who looked up at his long time rival. Red smiled properly, the first one in years, Green felt himself tearing up again as he clumsily pressed his lips to Red's forehead, then cheek and nose. He had missed Red terribly, horribly achingly so and it hurt to see him come back without warning. But it also filled up and returned a piece of him back at the same time and he was elated, he was so happy. Green hid his face into Red's pale neck, breathing, listening to Red breathing. As the brunette gym leader pulled away he was tugged back and a gentle warm, chapped kiss was pressed to his lips, so different from the icy climate from which they had endured.

Green didn't fight it.

He cried.

-Fin-


End file.
